Was It Worth It? Part 5
by hope1090
Summary: Here you go, this one's kinda Kakuzu X Sasori pairing. Yes, I was bored VERY bored! Hope you all like it! And I still have no idea why I did this....


_**The Fifth Tale**_

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed and it is now the story of the Akatsuki and their thoughts.

Money. Gold. Silver. Pennies. Fine jewels. He had it all. Was he happy? Kakuzu thought this over and over, and over. Was he happy with all this… this stuff?!?

"Of coarse I'm happy- this is what I've always wanted!" he said this half-heartedly.

Kakuzu loved money and was very careful about he spent his cash, but now, after the downfall of the Great Five he was given every thing he could have wanted. But did he _really_ want the money. No he didn't.

Kakuzu played with a pile of gold for a bit, tossing the shiny coins up and down in the palm of his hand. He soon grew bored of this and left his gold chamber to find something that could entertain for awhile.

"Maybe I'll have a chat with Sasori-" _Oh, I had forgotten he was dead._

Kakuzu had enjoyed his chats with Sasori. He had been a nice man- er, puppet to have a conversation with. They would sometimes talk about life and it's meanings but it usually ended shortly after it started.

"Er… maybe I'll check up on prisoner number 3,280…"

_Yes. That's what I'll do!_ Now taking much more lively steps, Kakuzu strode down to the prisoners cell. Kakuzu rather enjoyed torturing the poor man, daily threatening that if he didn't spill the beans he would rip out his heart.

Kakuzu pushed open the metal door that lead to prisoner number 3,280's cell. It was the same kind of cell as the rest. Bare, cold, hard, hell. The tall Akatsuki member smiled down upon a small bleeding figure. Number 3,280 or better known as Yakushi Kabuto.

"Hey, kid, you awake?"

Kabuto did not answer. _Maybe he's dead._ Kakuzu kicked him a few times only to realize that his chest was rising and falling, very slowly.

"Number 3,280 wake up!"

This time Kakuzu kicked him with some force. Kabuto gave a loud cry of pain as he was sent flying into the wall. The former sound ninja twitched slightly, not daring to look up at his captor.

"… Considering I've got no one interesting to talk to I might as well kick you around for a bit."

Which he did until again, Kakuzu grew bored of this. He stopped and sat down, leaning against the jagged blood splattered wall. Kabuto lay unmoving near the tall man, his body crumbled up into a ball. Kakuzu glanced over at the kid with annoyed expression on his face.

"Number 3,280… you still alive?"

Kabuto did not respond. He never would again. He had left this world to join his dearly loved master in heaven… or possibly hell.

"Crap… there goes my entertainment for today… I guess I can give the body to Sasori to-"

_He's dead Kakauu,_ a part of his mind said. _Sasori's not here any more, remember?_

"No, that's not true! He's just asleep!"

_He's dead Kakuzu, Sasori's not coming back._

Kakuzu screamed, punching the bloody wall in frustration and anger.

"It's not true he's just sleeping!"

Kakuzu didn't want to believe that Sasori was dead. Kakuzu had liked talking to Sasori; Sasori was the only person understood him. Who understood his need for money.

"**He's just sleeping!**"

_He's gone forever Kakuzu… let it go…_

"He's… just sleeping… just sleeping… he'll he back… he all was comes back."

**-End Of The Fifth Tale-**

* * *

Yeah, I hope you all liked it. I seem to like writng sad things. ; 


End file.
